The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for removing smoke, and more specifically, to an apparatus for removing smoke from inside an enclosed structure such as a restaurant, night club, lounge or hotel.
A common problem exists in alleviating harmful tobacco smoke from an enclosed area having a large number of persons who are smoking. Although ventilation systems are known in the art, they are incapable of effectively removing the smoke.
The preferred version of the present invention provides an efficient smoke removing apparatus which is constructed to effectively remove smoke from an enclosed area. Further, the apparatus may be produced to accommodate structures of various sizes and to cooperate with the decor located therein.
Hence, there is a need for a simple, economical and effective apparatus for removing smoke from an enclosed area; however, until now, no such apparatus has been developed.